


Imagine Hux seeing you for the first time

by Sturkillerbase



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars The Force Awakens
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, First Meetings, GO YOU!, Gen, Hux Has No Chill, I'm actually proud of this one, Other, Starkiller Base, actually you're a badass no matter what and I love you, the thirst awakens, you're a badass bounty hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sturkillerbase/pseuds/Sturkillerbase
Summary: The First Order needs to find the droid who has the location to Luke Skywalker. Tired of Kylo Ren’s tantrums and failures, Hux decides to hire experienced bounty hunters, against Kylo’s will. But one hunter catches his attention.





	Imagine Hux seeing you for the first time

In order to put his hands on that damn droid that carried the map to the location of Luke Skywalker as soon as he possibly could, Hux had decided to call up a bounty hunter, against the will of Kylo Ren, of course. Kylo said he could locate the droid himself and didn’t need the help of any “scum”. Not that he’d done a big job until now. Hux, however, was tired of the knight’s failures and complains and had plenty of other stuff to worry about than tracking down a droid. Also, he didn’t really care for what Ren thought. So, without telling Ren, he just went ahead and called up a group of bounty hunters he knew were great - some of them had worked for him before - and offered a big quantity of credits to the one who brought him the droid.

You landed your ship on one of the Starkiller’s many hangars. There were only stormtroopers there and they kept telling you you couldn’t land there and asking you the same questions over and over again, threatening to arrest you. You wondered how the First Order could have such dumb creatures working for them. “Probably because none of them will be a great loss”, you thought to yourself. It had been good 20 minutes since you arrived and were still there, arguing with them.

“I’m here to talk with General Hux! I want to offer him my services. I demand to speak with him!” you said, feeling like shooting someone in the head.

By this time, Hux had already been informed of someone called Y/N claiming to be a bounty hunter that had been arguing with everyone in the hangar and “demanded” to speak with him. He hadn’t called up any hunter with that name, but still, he decided to just go there and talk to this said hunter so everyone would just leave him to work in peace.

You were still there arguing with the troopers, threatening to rip off their arms if one of them touched you when you heard Hux’s voice echoing through the hangar and shutting everyone’s mouth.

“You are late. My offers to the hunters were yesterday. And even if was up to accept the services of anyone else, I’ve never even heard of you.” Hux said while walking towards you and stopping in front of you, with his perfectly dressed uniform and straight shoulders, looking down at you without leaving his posture. If someone had served as an inspiration to the term ‘resting bitch face’, it was him. You took a deep breath before speaking; he could be the one you were looking forward to talking to, but his first words weren’t quite what you wanted to hear. You reunited all the patience you still had left and finally spoke:

“I’m here to offer you my services for finding the droid, sir. You may not have heard of me, for I’ve been in this area for only a short while now. But I assure you my services will not disappoint you, sir”

Hux gave you the smallest of the grins, his hands behind his back. “The First Order doesn’t work with amateurs. I suggest you take your little ship and leave before things end badly for you. Have a good day” He gave you his back before finishing his sentence and started making his way back to the bridge.

“I’ve seen the droid you’re looking for.” You said, loud enough so he could hear you “And I know where it’s going.” Your words made Hux stop. But he kept his back to you. “I know what it carries is very valuable, sir. Now, you can hire me for two-thirds of the price you’re offering the other hunters. Or I can track the droid and give it to the Resistance.”

After you said that, the general turned on his heels, ready to negotiate with/threaten you. You’ve had your helmet on during all this time, and it covered your whole head. He turned while you raised your arms to take off your helmet, and he stopped to wait for you to do so. That’s when he was caught out off guard. The messy but soft locks of your hair would fall and frame your face as you placed your helmet under your right arm. Your eyes were bright and your face was relaxed, a subtle natural smile on your lips, even though you were trying to look serious, with an eyebrow raised. Your eyes were Y/E/C and very, very piercing; for a moment, Hux felt like you could see all that was going on in his mind. Not that there was much happening in his head now: Hux was completely lost in the beauty of your face. All his problems seemed to fade away, together with the whole Universe. His lips parted in awe without his knowledge and he took that moment to admire you and observe every little detail of your face. He was completely lost, especially in your eyes. Those few seconds of absolute, beautiful silence seemed like ages to him. He could’ve spent the whole day looking at your beauty without saying a word. He soon forced himself back to his mind though, looking another way and clearing his throat before speaking to you again.

“You’ve seen the droid?”  
“Yes, I have, sir.”  
“Where?”  
“In Takodana, sir. And I also happened to hear the conversation of the ones who were with it.”  
“Are you sure?” He looked at you with suspicion and one eyebrow slightly raised.  
“I am, sir.”

Hux hesitated before giving his final words “You better be. You have until this time tomorrow to be back with the droid. If not, you don’t even need to bother coming back.”

“I won’t disappoint you, sir” You smiled gallantly at him before putting your helmet back on and entering your ship.

Hux didn’t mind staying to watch you leave. He turned while you were still entering the ship and didn’t look back to watch you leave. But he heard you leave. And deep inside him, in a place he wasn’t aware of, he could feel a sting of pain.

It didn’t matter if you’d come back with the droid by the next day or not. Hux would find you again. And you would be his.

**Author's Note:**

> Find more Star Wars stuff on my tumblr! (Here's my masterlist: http://sturkillerbase.tumblr.com/post/170761333907/masterlist )


End file.
